The Fall
by Kris1101
Summary: Adam told me not to eat there. Not to even pick fruit up from that tree. But I could feel something there every day. I needed to know what it was. When I found out, it was the greatest pleasure and my greatest demise. I loved Adam, but I couldn't say no to this man.
1. Prologue

*disclaimer

 _Lucifer_

I threw the fruit in the air and easily caught it, staring at them enjoying each other. Nothing could compare to the beauty she projected from her body, from her _soul._ I was jealous - the epiphany came with a jolt and a tearing down of everything I knew. See there was a time when **I** was the morning star. I was the Big Man's right hand man, not Michael, Michael was just a friend, the soldier in command if you will. Gabriel was always the messenger. Then, these _people_ were created and just like that we were pushed to the side. God treated them like the shiny new star the young angels like to fly off.

 _In his image, he created them._ Well what the fuck were we made of? Dust, no sorry that was Adam; the breath from his own mouth. I wanted him to acknowledge us once again. But he refused it. I knew his plan when he planted that tree. It was a test, a test to the creation that was meant to be the light in his eyes. He looked at them with a unconditional love a never experienced. I wanted this soul he breathed into Adam and was transferred into Eve through his ribs. I wanted the soul of man. I wanted all of it.

I asked and asked for that soul, all He said was **NO.** I decided I wanted to be like him in that moment, and in the next, I decided I wanted to rise above him. That's when the pain started, when the fall of myself and my legion occurred. Gabriel and Michael looked at me in pity as I fell into an abyss as my very being felt like it was being thrown into a bucket of coldness. He thought he no longer needed me, but He would come to except me back when I showed Him what his new creation was capable of.

I smiled at her beauty once again and bit into the fruit, yes. I would have her. I slipped into invisibility and left the garden.


	2. The Fall Pt 1

"Now the serpent was more crafty than any other beast of the field that the Lord God had made." ~ Genesis 3:1

 _How much for your Soul?_

 _Eve_

I was singing when I felt it, that charge I could always feel watching me and Adam. _Do not eat the fruit_. I smiled at the concern Adam always had for me. Of course we didn't want each other to die. What would I do without the body that God intended to create me? What would I do if Adam died? I couldn't survive. I walked to the tree anyway.

"Oh," I stood in shock as I bumped into a man. He was oddly beautiful with longer hair than Adam and dark intense brown eyes that made me wonder what secrets he was hiding. His lips were plump and red, he smiled and threw a fruit in his hand in the air. He oozed something dangerous but I couldn't get away. He was holding me there, in those eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Lucifer," his voice made my heart beat faster, _danger_. Something screamed in my head, but I continued on.

"Are you made of our Father's image as well?"

"May, I tell you a story?" I nodded, the thought of hearing his voice sending cold shivers throughout my back.

"I was an angel of God, but I was falsely accused of trying to overthrow him," _DANGER_.

 _Lucifer_

Her beauty was as captivating and intoxicating with her this close than it was far away. She stared at my face, with questions in her eyes I hoped soon to make her forget. She listened to my story and seemed to believe every word I was uttering to her. She didn't know what a lie was, but she will when I was done with her.

"Did God really say, 'You must not want from any tree in the garden'?"  
"We may eat from the trees in the garden, but God did say, 'You must not eat fruit from the tree that is in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will die.'" I chuckled, it would be just like him to exaggerate things of this nature. They would die, and I would have their souls, but that won't happen for centuries. She cracked a smile easily as she relaxed some, but I could still see in her eyes that she felt as if I were a threat to her.

"You will not certainly die. For God knows that when you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing Good and Evil." She looked at the fruit in my hand before examining it in her own. She eyed around it and found the fruit of the tree to be good for food and pleasing to the eyes, she took some and ate it. The moan of pleasure from her mouth was enough to send me into over drive and pounce on her, ready to claim her as my mate to stand next to me in my quest to take out revenge.

 _Eve_

"It's very good," I said looking at the fruit, I looked up at Lucifer and found his beauty to be even more captivating. I leaned into him and pressed my mouth to his. _WRONG._ I continued on, giving into my lust. His plump lips seemed to massage my own lips before he slipped his tongue into my mouth. _WRONG WRONG WRONG._ "No!" I scrambled off of him and looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I took the fruit to give to Adam and ran away.

 _Adam_

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I could feel something transitioning from the spot Eve was taken from and I searched for her. it seemed forever, but eventually she ran into me, her hair was tangled, going in different directions as her lips seemed swollen.

"Adam," she sighed when she saw me. She hugged me tight, as if she never wanted to let go.

"What's wrong, Eve?" She laughed, laughing away the worries of us both. She seemed to know the best way to calm me down.

"Adam, there was this man. And he said that we could eat the fruit and we wouldn't die. So, I ate the fruit and look! I'm still here." I looked at her in astonishment. Why would God say we would die? Maybe I should eat it as well. "Come Adam, eat the fruit with me." She looked at me with those pleading eyes and I lost. _Danger_. Was the last thought I had before eating the fruit. My head seemed to come off and back on, it seemed as if before I knew nothing, but now I knew everything. I looked at Eve smiling, before I noticed that she was...the word. "naked" I heard whispered in my ear. Thunder rolled out of the sky and I knew that God was on his way.

"Quick, we have to do something." I said before we went to the fig plant.


	3. Lucifer

**This is 1/2 installments today - tell me what you think so far...this is very short, the next is longer than the last.

"How you are fallen from heaven, O Day Star, son of Dawn! How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low! You said in your heart, 'I will ascend to heaven; I will raise my throw above the stars of God; I will sit on the mount of assembly on the heights of Zaphon; I will ascend to the tops of the clouds, I will make myself like the Most High." ~ Isaiah 14:12-14

 _Lucifer_

I felt my lips in satisfaction. This was good. I chuckled and smirked wickedly as she ran from me. Once the man eats, I will have their souls. I looked at my reflection on the stones of fire and laughed as my beauty got me the upper hand in all of this. This is going to be a beautiful ending.

 **Ezekiel 28:12b-19**

'This is what the Sovereign Lord says:

"'You were the seal of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. You were in Eden, the garden of God; every precious stone adorned you: carnelian, chrysolite, and emerald, topaz, onyx and jasper, lapis lazuli, turquoise, and beryl. Your settings and mountings were made of gold; on the day you were created they were prepared. You were anointed as a guardian cherub, for so I ordained you. You were on the holy mount of God; you walked among the fiery stones. You were blameless in your ways from the day you were created till wickedness was found in you. Through your widespread trade you were filled with violence, and you sinned. So I drove you to disgrace from the mount of God, and I expelled you, guardian cherub, from among the fiery stones. Your heart became proud on account of your beauty, and you corrupted your wisdom because of your splendor. So I threw you to the earth I made a spectacle of you before kings. By your many sins and dishonest trade you have discreet your sanctuaries. So I made a fire come out from you, and it consumed you, and I reduced you to ashes on the ground in the right of all who were watching. All the nations who knew you are appalled at you; you have come to a horrible end and you will be no more.'" 


	4. The Fall Pt 2

"because they rebelled against God's commands and despised the plans of the Most High." ~ Psalm 107:11

 _God_

He looked on from afar, knowing that the downfall of his dearest creation would soon come. He knew it would be labeled the fall of all man. He knew later generations would come to question his great works and attribute them to other wonders. He felt utter despair at the future and yet there was a sliver of hope; he would be able to show them his greatness with the best gift he could give to his people. And yet, as he watched Adam take a bite of the forbidden fruit, never did it occur to him that he should demolish all of mankind. ALL of it, which would just consist of the two. No, he couldn't get rid of Adam and Eve, his blessed creation. He knew they wouldn't be the cause for his second guessing. He creates all with free will, to blame Adam and Eve on the failure of all man kind is harsh.

 ** _The Fall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"And no wonder, for Satan himself masquerades as an angel of light." ~ 2 Corinthians 11:14

 _Eve_

"Do you hear that?" I asked Adam as I fastened the fig plant over his waist. God was walking through the garden, calling for us. Adam and I stared at each other for a heartbeat before we both walked behind one of the great trees.

"Where are you?" He called out, I knew Adam had to answer or something terrible would happen. My heart began to beat wildly in my chest, sorrow filled my entire being. What would God do once he found out what we did?

"I heard you in the garden, and I was afraid because I was naked; so I hid." Adam replied for us. I bit my lips; God was usually able to just _know_ where we were. Could he no longer even look upon us?

"Who told you that you were naked? Have you eaten from the tree that I commanded you not to eat from?" His voice was not raised he seemed sad and disappointed.

"The woman you put here with me - she gave me some fruit from the tree, and I ate it." _God knows my name, Adam._ I thought as I looked at him in disbelief. He did _not_ just pin this all on me. It wasn't I! That...that wicked man, Lucifer!

"What is this you have done?" I looked in the direction that my God was standing in and figured if I wanted to stay with him that I must not tell the truth... _lie_.

"The serpent," I spat with distaste, "deceived me, and I ate." As when I retold the story to Adam, I did not mention what occurred after I ate the fruit."

"Because you have done this, cursed are you above all livestock and all wild animals! You will crawl on your belly and you will eat dust all the days of your life. And I will put enmity between you and the woman, and between your offspring and hers; he will crush your head and you will strike his heel." I could only feel grateful that He was putting enmity between the two of us, I would not fall for his plump lips and his mysterious dark eyes again.

"I will make your pains in childbearing very severe; with painful labor you will give birth to children. Your desire will be for your husband, and he will rule over you." I chewed my lip harder at the mention of pain and childbearing. This couldn't be bad, right? At least we weren't getting kicked out of the garden. We have never ventured that far out. My thoughts turned from bad to worse when he turned to Adam.

"Because you listened to your wife and ate fruit from the tree about which I commanded you, 'You must not eat from it,' cursed is the ground because of you; through painful toil you will eat food from it all the days of your life. It will produce throws and thistles for you, and you will eat the plants of the field. Be the sweat of your brow you will eat your food until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and to dust you will return."

I cried out, tried to explain. But I could already feel that God had forsaken us. Not in the physical sense, but in the _being_ of who we are sense. Or maybe we had forsaken him. God gave us garments made from the animals' skin and packaged the meat for us, his last act of grace for us in the garden. An angel led us out as God stayed behind in the garden. I looked at him, _Abba,_ I breathed out one last time before my heart continued to break. God looked at his angels, as the one who escorted us out turned to go back to the garden.

"The man has now become like one of us, knowing good and evil. He must not be allowed to reach out his hand and take also from the tree of life and eat, and live forever." We saw the cherubim come down from heaven to the east, taking the place of the one who escorted us out. He came down with a flashing sword back and forth. With each wave of the sword, Eden became a distance along the plain although we didn't move, until eventually it disappeared completely.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anyone who hates a brother or sister is a murderer, and you know that no murderer has eternal life residing in him," ~ 1 John 3:15

 _Eve_

It was a secret that I kept well. Adam will never know what I did with that man. The beautiful man who I have not been able to part with. But, I know I must. If he gets into my head again, I won't be able to stop him. For his beauty is just as conniving as his words, it hides the content of his heart, the purity of it is rotten, just like the tree's fruit. The garden is starting to get further away from my mind, and I feel downcast because of it; like forgetting your childhood. Adam laid with me as we began to fulfill God's oath that we continue to multiply. The pregnancy had it's ails, ails that I wasn't sure of. God spoke to me in my times of hardship and comforted me. ME - the one who I turned my back on for a moment of pleasure. Cain was born first and after him, Abel. The birth wasn't easy as God had promised, and I felt embarrassed that Adam had to see me like that.

Twenty years after Cain was born, Cain and Abel started making sacrifices to our Lord in the hopes that one day we would return to the garden. I looked at my sons picking their different sacrifices, when I felt it. The same feeling I had in that place. I don't remember what happened there, but I this feeling is familiar to me. I touch my lips as a memory tickles my head. I heard God say to Cain, "Why are you angry? Why is your face downcast? If you do not do what is right, sin is crouching at your door; it desires to have you, but you must rule over it." I ran to Adam and told him what was going on before running to Cain.

I tried to tell him about the feeling, about how it was wrong and he must avoid it or he would be taken away from us forever. "That's what you want! That's what you all want, you want me gone so perfect Abel can come and take my place," he accused of me. Tears sprang into my eyes as I looked at my beloved first born. What was that beautiful, dark man doing to my son? I searched for that feeling, begged for it to come to me and away from my son to no avail. I could hear laughter in my head and wondered if I was going mad.

"Please, please. Take me, leave my son. Please!" I moaned all night at the thought of losing my son. My precious baby boy. I stared at him while he slept and looked upon him with love, trying to transfer all of my love to him. "My sweet boy," I whispered before kissing his cheek, feeling like the last time.

The next morning I got the news from Adam, Abel was dead and my next son was being exiled away from us. I cried in agony at the thought of losing two sons and Adam laid with me again. I didn't want a child so soon after losing both of my sons, but God planned for me to have my little boy Seth who had the sweetness of his brother Abel but was a physical brute just like his brother Cain. For a time, the hole eased, but in moments where I think I feel that feeling again, it comes back and I wonder about my baby boy lost to the East forever.

Time goes on as they say and eventually Adam and I had more daughters and sons and they married and created their own families until I couldn't make any more. Each child held a special place in my heart. I continue looking towards the east in the morning to see if Cain turned around and look to the west at night to see if he made a circle. I looked upon Abel's burial ground and wept for the son that barely lived. I wondered, what if? What if I didn't eat the fruit? Would Cain and Abel have loved each other as brothers; would there be no jealousy and deceitfulness? The feeling is back again, and it's stronger. I can feel it coming in; I tilt my head back and smell the night air before I faint. The last thing I see is _his_ face.


End file.
